Ben 10 Omniverse: Harmony Matrix Chronicles
by SaurusRock625
Summary: When Skurd tries to attach to the Omnitrix, things don't go like they should have. Instead, it causes an accident that fuses the predatory Nemetrix with the peaceful Omnitrix! How will Ben handle having Predator aliens at his disposal, as well as his regular aliens? Will he stay sane? Or will he lose himself to his primal instincts?
1. Chapter 1

_**After watching the episode of Ben 10 Omniverse "Stuck on You", it got me thinking. What if instead of Skurd simply attaching to the Omnitrix, his transfer caused the Omnitrix and the Nemetrix to merge together? With both aliens of Predator and Prey, Ben will rise up from the ashes as the wielder of an improved device. The Harmony Matrix!**_

 _ **Pairing: Ben x ? x ? x ? x ?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Ben vs. Khyber! The Slimebiot Arrives!**_

* * *

Things were going pretty well for Ben today. First he found a Tayden Coin on the ground at Plumbers Base, then he wins a free smoothie with a Mr. Smoothies scratch card, and he was feeling pretty good. He felt like today was his lucky day as he lazily drank his smoothie.

"Ben, need I remind you that Khyber is still in possession of the Nemetrix? Who knows what he could be using it for!" Rook said.

Rook Blonko is a member of a semi cat-like alien species called Revonnahganger. He tended to take things very seriously regardless of the actual situation, and has often been the one having to save Ben on most of their missions. And this time, Rook had a very good reason to be on guard with the current situation. Khyber was an alien huntsman that was trying to mount Ben's Omnitrix arm as a trophy on his wall, and stole a device that let's the user turn into eleven different predatory aliens at will.

Naturally, this device was originally created to combat Ben's Omnitrix. However, the biofeedback from the Nemetrix was so great it caused any sapient creature that used it to go insane from turning into a non-sapient creature. But then, why would Khyber steal the darned thing if he can't even use it without suffering from the negative drawbacks? However, Ben seemed to not pay this fact any mind as he absentmindedly slurped down his blended fruit drink.

"You gotta relax, Rook. Today's my lucky day, remember? I beat Khyber once, I can beat him again!" Ben said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you, mister Tennyson." said a voice.

Ben and Rook looked up at the roof of a nearby building, and found a certain alien hunter looking down at them. He had green skin with a face that looked like a skull, wearing a red tunic with black sleeves, black pants, silver clawed gloves, and his abdomen was covered in armor made out of Crabdozer bones. But it was the device attached to his chest that intrigued the two Plumbers.

It was hexagonal in design with a silver rim. Unlike the Omnitrix's green hourglass mark, this device had a mark that was comprised of a set of white teeth, three on the top and three more on the bottom, with red in the space between the teeth. This gave the mark the appearance of an open mouth. This device was none other than the very thing that was stolen from Plumbers Base. The Nemetrix!

"What's the matter, Khyber? No dog? No cat? Nothing to use to control your Nemetrix?" Ben asked mockingly. "It's not like you're gonna use it on yourself. Or are you already plum loco?"

"Plum loco? Crazy fruit?" Rook asked.

Ben looked at his partner like he was crazy, and facepalmed. He forgot for a second that Rook still knew next to nothing about Earth expressions. But that's when the Revonnahganger noticed something off about the Nemetrix.

"Wait a minute, Ben. What is that on the Nemetrix?" Rook asked.

Indeed, there was something odd on the Nemetrix. It was a small slime creature that was a snot green color, had beady black eyes, two antennae, and had the Nemetrix mark on its head.

"My new attack dog! With him and the Nemetrix on my side, you won't be able to stop me from-" Khyber was cut off when he was hit by Ben's empty smoothie cup.

Wordlessly, Ben activated his Omnitrix and was engulfed in a flash of green light. He ended up turning into a humanoid that was made out of living fire. His body was mostly comprised of burning red charcoals containing bright yellow fire, with yellow flames dancing off of his head. He had two toes on each foot, and four fingers on each hand. His body had a thin, yet masculine frame like that of an Olympic runner.

* * *

 **Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Pyronite**

 **Given Name: Heatblast**

 **Native to the star planet known as Pyros, the Pyronites are a race of flaming humanoids with a fiery attack to match their looks. Their pyrokinetic abilities are only matched by those of a fully matured Methanosian, and they also possess low powered Geokinesis. Using these earthly abilities combined with their flame powers, Pyronites can also fly to a certain extent.**

 **However, for all of this power, a Pyronite still has its fair amount of weaknesses. If a Pyronite is soaked with water or hit with enough dousing material, their flames will go out. If this happens, they have to wait awhile to warm up sufficiently so that they can reignite their flames. They are also vulnerable to their natural predator known as the Crabdozer.**

* * *

"Looks like it's time to turn up the heat!" Heatblast said as he gathered fire in his hands.

"I'll have you know that my new dog takes the shape of many breeds." Khyber said smugly. "ATTACK!"

"It would be my selfish pleasure!" said the odd creature.

With a red flash, the Nemetrix was activated by Khyber. He jumped off of the roof of the building he was on, and left a small crater where he landed. The impact was so strong, it kicked up a cloud of dust that concealed Khyber from the two Plumber's view. When the smoke cleared, Khyber was transformed, but not in the way they were expecting.

Instead of completely turning into one of the Nemetrix predators, Khyber instead had a helmet made from a Crabdozer head along with a Crabdozer arm for his right arm. There was a trail of slime connected to the arm from the odd slime creature. A delivery truck had just stopped near the group just as Heatblast launched a concentrated stream of fire at Khyber. Evil laughter was heard from the flames, and they died down to reveal that the huntsman had taken no damage from the Pyronite's attack.

"Completely fireproof! Made from the DNA of a Pyronite's natural predator. You can't win!" Khyber declared.

For a moment, Heatblast and Khyber just stared each other down. They were both trying to gauge their opponent's strength. Ben, of course, was pumped up and ready to fight.

"Back off, Khyber! This is my lucky day, so get ready for a very UN-lucky defeat!" Heatblast declared.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to play with fire?" Khyber mocked.

While the driver ran for his life, Heatblast and Khyber ended up getting locked in a grappling match. They were both trying to overpower their enemies, and gain an edge in this fight.

"No mothers, man! Keep it clean!" Heatblast demanded.

In response, Khyber bent Heatblast's arms down at an awkward angle which caused the Pyronite great pain. Khyber growled at his opponent, and was ready to rip Heatblast's arms off. Or at least he WOULD have. But Rook intervened by commandeering the abandoned delivery truck, and driving off with the two of them pinned to the hood of the truck.

Rook was doing a pretty good job of staying on the road, considering that he could barely see over the two warriors. But Heatblast decided to continue mocking Khyber like the smartaleck he was.

"So what is that snot glob on the Nemetrix anyway? Your brain?" Heatblast asked/mocked.

Khyber merely grunted and attempted to crush the Pyronite using his Crabdozer arm. Fortunately, Heatblast managed to dodge by using his fire to propel himself off of the truck. He landed on the side of the road, and started chasing after the hunter that was stuck to the moving vehicle.

"Snot glob, indeed!" said a certain ticked off slime creature.

Khyber used the claws of his Crabdozer arm to break through the metallic exterior of the truck, and rip out some essential components to the engine. This in turn caused a small explosion within the interior of the driver's seat, and filled it up with smoke. The huntsman then used his feet to stop the truck, and used the vehicle's momentum to throw it at Heatblast.

Rook grew very dizzy on account of the truck spinning out of control through the air, but that soon came to an abrupt end as Heatblast caught his partner in crimefighting. They started to fall out of the air, and Khyber charged at them with his Crabdozer arm poised and ready to finish the job!

He very well might've done just that if Ben and Rook hadn't somehow disappeared in a green flash of light. The huntsman came to a stop, and looked around wondering where his prey had gone off to.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so this story is gonna be a Ben x Small Harem pairing with a maximum of four girls. I'm gonna post a poll of the girls that will possibly be in the pairing, so be sure to leave your votes! Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOW! Look at all of the votes I got on my poll! I've decided to add the Lewodan Cicely to the poll on account of how Ben and Tiffin got along like a son with his overprotective dad. But now, we find out exactly how the Nemetrix and the Omnitrix are going to fuse in this story! Hope you all enjoy the chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling"**

 **Alien Index**

* * *

 _Instrumental Opening_

 _BEN 10!_

 _He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_

 _But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done!_

 _BEN 10!_

 _With a device that he wears on his arm,_

 _He can change his shape, and save the world from harm!_

 _When trouble's taking place,_

 _He gets up in its face!_

 _BEN 10!_

 _When lives are on the line,_

 _It's hero time!_

 _ **BEN 10!**_

* * *

 _ **Matrix Merging!**_

* * *

In the testing room of the Plumber's base, a flash of green electricity caused Heatblast and Rook to show up. When they opened their eyes and saw where they ended up, the two of them were pretty confused as to where they were.

"What?" said a confused Heatblast.

"Huh?" muttered an equally confused Rook.

The two saw Blukic and Driba standing near a strange looking machine, but they weren't alone. Ben's grandpa Maxwell Tennyson, a Picciss Volann known as Magister Patelliday, Azmuth, and Myaxx were also there with the two ametuer Galvan scientists. Azmuth and Blukic looked unsatisfied about something, but Myaxx and Driba looked happy about something.

"A complete failure." said Azmuth.

"What're you talking about, boss? It works like a charm!" countered Myaxx.

Heatblast and Rook were even more confused about what was going on than before. A few beeping noises from the Omnitrix later, and Heatblast had turned back into Ben. Blukic answered their unasked question by gesturing to a strange device.

"It's a telerporter." said Blukic with his ever present countryman accent.

"You guys made a teleporter? And used it on us?! AND IT WORKED?!" Ben asked in an excited manner.

"Well, technically we were tryin' to telerport a couple o' replacement parts to Azmuth's lab." Blukic said.

"But it worked on principal!" added Driba.

"This IS your lucky day!" Rook said to Ben.

Ben's response was to take out the one Tayden coin in his pocket, flip it in the air, and catch it. He and Rook walked over to Max to explain the situation, and he seemed to really want to know about their encounter with a certain huntsman.

"Have you found Khyber?" Max asked.

"Yes we have." Rook confirmed.

"Khyber's using the Nemetrix on himself!" Ben added.

The others were shocked by this information, to say the least. It was no surprise that the Biofeedback from the Nemetrix would cause any sapient life form to lose their marbles, so why would Khyber use something like the Nemetrix on himself? It just didn't make any sense! And apparently, the others were all thinking just that.

"That's crazy! HE'LL GO CRAZY!" said Magister Patelliday.

"I do not think so. Khyber has a parasite attached to the Nemetrix! It may be there to keep him from going completely insane, but that is merely speculation." Rook informed.

"It's some kinda slime creature. Like a big booger." Ben added.

Max looked kinda grossed out, but Azmuth, Myaxx, and the two bumbling Galvans were ready to help. They pulled up a screen, and started to cycle between all sorts of different alien protoplasms.

"That really isn't too much to go on." said Azmuth. "There are all sorts of boogery parasites in the universe."

"On a scale from cottage cheese to pulpy orange juice, what was the consistency of this creature?" Myaxx asked.

"Like snot? Like flem?" Blukic asked.

Ben took a moment to think about the slime creature, and what it was like. He knew it was slimy, that much is true. But the exact consistency? That was gonna be hard to remember. So, he gave them his best assumption.

"More like cottage cheese mixed with petroleum jelly." Ben said.

"Very much so." Rook agreed.

"Gloppy, or not so gloppy?" Myaxx asked.

"Oh, SUPER gloppy!" Ben replied without hesitance.

"Oh, gelatinous!" Driba said.

They kept cycling through all of the different protoplasms, and ended up stopping at a picture that looked a lot like a green gelatin mold. Ben stopped them when they landed on that one.

"STOP! Like that one! But, it has eyes." Ben said.

The four scientists looked a bit skeptical, but Myaxx used her touchpad to edit the picture a little. She gave it eyes, a set of antennae, some small tentacles, and made it look more like a blob. Lo and behold, the creature Ben and Rook were looking for!

 **"That's it!/That is it!"** said Ben and Rook at the same time.

"This isn't a good thing, is it Boss?" Myaxx asked.

"No, it isn't. Khyber has a Slimebiot attached to the Nemetrix in order to control the DNA, and prevent himself from going plum loco!" Azmuth said.

"Again, why are you guys calling Khyber a crazy fruit?" Rook asked.

The others looked at Rook with deadpan looks. That was when the Revonnahganger realized his errors.

"Oh. Earth expression. Of course." Rook said in an embarrassed manner.

Ben was the first to snap out of his stupor, and gained a determined look on his face.

"Alright then, let's go kick Khyber's butt!" Ben said, punching his palm.

"How? He could be anywhere in the galaxy by now." Rook asked while stating an obvious fact.

Ben was stumped by this question. While Rook may be a little dense, he did ask some pretty good questions. Ben had no idea how they were gonna find their way into Khyber's ship. But once his eyes landed on the teleporter, Ben got an idea that was just crazy enough to work.

"Well, I'm feeling lucky!" Ben responded.

He flipped his coin, put it in his pocket, and activated the teleporter. Naturally the others thought that Ben was crazy for pulling a stunt like this.

 _ **Bluckic:**_ "NO!"

 _ **Driba:**_ "YES!"

 _ **Max:**_ "BEN!"

 _ **Patelliday:**_ "That's not safe."

 _ **Azmuth:**_ "Not good!"

 _ **Myaxx:**_ "Oh boy!"

Ben grabbed Rook by the arm, and dragged him to the front of the teleporter. They didn't have much time to react as the machine zapped them, and teleported them somewhere!

* * *

 _ *****With Rook*****_

* * *

In a flash of green electrical currents, Rook appeared in a remote part of one of Earth's forests. And when he looked up, he found that the teleporter landed him right where he wanted to be. At Khyber's ship!

"Khyber's ship! Ben, it worked!" Rook said.

But when he looked at where Ben was previously standing, he saw that the sixteen year old was nowhere to be found. He looked around a little more, and still there was no sign of Benjamin Tennyson.

"Ben?" Rook called.

He looked around again, and could come up with only one logical conclusion. The device that Blukic and Driba created must've teleported Ben directly into Khyber's ship! Without backup, Ben's a sitting duck against a skilled huntsman like Khyber now that he's got the Nemetrix, AND a Slimebiot!

"Oh dear…" Rook said to himself.

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile, with Khyber and Skurd*****_

* * *

In the trophy room of Khyber's ship, we find our favorite huntsman sharpening his knife against a block of granite. Sparks flew off of the stone as metal scratched against rock, as Khyber wanted his knife to be in peak physical form.

"Khyber, old friend, partner, companion…" Skurd began.

"Out with it." Khyber ordered.

"This Omnitrix, this device of ultimate power. It has lots of DNA in it, correct? More than your Nemetrix?" Skurd asked.

"A lot more." Khyber replied.

"And this Ben Tennyson, this-this undeserving boy… Where can we find him again?" Skurd asked in hopes of getting DNA from the Omnitrix.

Khyber stopped sharpening his hunting knife, and took a moment to admire its edge. Although, he knew what the parasite was after, and didn't like it one bit.

"Don't get greedy, parasite! I plan to have a long, happy career away from Tennyson!" Khyber said.

That was when green electricity started to gather in the center of the room. In a flash, Ben was standing in front of Khyber with a smug look on his face! Khyber looked a bit surprised that his prey had found him so easily, but Skurd seemed delighted that the Omnitrix bearer was here.

"What do you know? Today really IS my lucky day!" Ben said to himself.

"Mine too!" Skurd said. "Welcome!"

But before any more words could be exchanged, the Omnitrix and the Nemetrix started to flash green and red respectively. They were also beeping wildly, and Ben had to keep himself anchored to the floor for some reason. The Nemetrix flew off of Khyber's chest, and he had to grab it to keep it from going anywhere. But he was also struggling to do so. For his own safety, Skurd detached himself from the Nemetrix and hopped onto Khyber's shoulder.

"What's… going on?!" Ben asked.

 **" _Matrix fusion in progress! Omnitrix and Nemetrix fusing to form one matrix for the use of Benjamin Tennyson!"_** said the Omnitrix.

"What?!" Ben asked.

Khyber's grip suddenly released, and the Nemetrix crashed faceplate down onto the Omnitrix. Green and red lightning arched between the two devices, and the sudden influx of predator DNA caused Ben to cry out in pain. The two matrixes continued to merge until they formed something else.

* * *

 _ **What a twist, eh people? I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I poured all of my blood, sweat, and tears into writing it! Anyways, in the next chapter, should Ben end up inside the Harmony Matrix? And should the fusion give Ben back the Ultimate function? If so, which ultimates should Ben get? Let me know in the reviews. Enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Looks like in this chapter, Gwen and Kevin make a heroic comeback! And Khyber the huntsman ends up becoming Khyber the HUNTED! Hmmm, the irony of this situation. It is delicious! Also, after much thought, and many reviews on the matter, I've decided to up the harem to five girls and add Lewodan Cicely in addition to the four girls that won the poll. Anyways, I hope you like the design of the Harmony Matrix and its capabilities.**_

 _ **Pairing: Ben x Cicely x Attea x Looma x Charmcaster/Hope x Kai Green**_

 _ **Ultimate Forms:**_

 _ **Ultimate Panuncian**_

 _ **Ultimate Wildmutt**_

 _ **Ultimate WayBig**_

 _ **Ultimate Gravattack**_

 _ **Ultimate Greymatter**_

 _ **Ultimate Tyrannopede**_

 _ **Ultimate Omnivoracious**_

 _ **Disclaimer I still don't own Ben 10. :'(**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Alien Database**

* * *

Ben continued screaming out in pain as arcs of red and green electricity lashed out from the two matrixes as they combined. The metal from the two devices became malleable, and they began to mold together into a single device.

Now instead of looking like a simple wrist watch, they combined to form a gauntlet of sorts. From the back of the wrist it went all the way up his forearm, and it became segmented to look like a centipede's armor. The part that covered the wrist extended until it covered Ben's whole hand, and claws covered his fingertips. The whole gauntlet itself was a metallic brown color with green circuit lines on the hand, and red circuit lines on the edges of the armor that covered Ben's forearm giving it the appearance of a centipede mixed with a Galvanic Mechamorph. The faceplate and dial had turned into a circle on the back of the hand, but the mark was different.

Instead of looking like an hourglass, the two marks had merged. On the top and bottom there were three sharp, silver colored teeth giving the appearance of an open jaw, while on the inside of the jaw the green hourglass was present, but the area on the outside of the hourglass was red like the Nemetrix. It flashed and beeped a few times as the electrical currents stopped surging.

Ben stopped screaming in pain, but he could feel something else going on with him. Something that was in no way natural.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and Ben's cousin Gwen, and her boyfriend Kevin burst into the room! Gwen had used her Anodite powers to turn into her alternate hero persona Luckygirl, while Kevin used his Osmosian powers to absorb the metal from the wall and give himself a metal overcoating for battle.

 **"Ben, are you okay?!"** Gwen asked, worried for her cousin.

Ben couldn't say anything, as he was busy holding his head in a useless attempt to prevent what was happening to him. His bones were snapping, his flesh rearranging, his primal instincts awakening. Ben looked at Gwen and Kevin, and gave them a pleading look in his eyes.

"Nngh... Gwen! Kevin...! Run... Nngh, gah... Hurry!" Ben pleaded.

That's when things went to heck in a handbasket. Ben started to transform into something else. Something big! He grew until he was seventy two feet tall, a segmented purple and gray body, and a head resembling the skull of a Tyrannosaurus or a Carnotaurus with a horn on his forehead. He had four theropod legs, and six small arms with two clawed fingers on them. His tail had a red tip, and four red spikes at the end like those of a stegosaurus. His eyes were glowing red, but he wore this Omnitrix/Nemetrix fusion on a spiked green collar.

He looked at the three below him, and was unable to distinguish friend from foe. He roared at all three of the others which caused them to scream, until Gwen saw Skurd.

"Ewww! Khyber, the least you could do is get rid of that booger on your shoulder!" Gwen said in disgust.

"BOOGER?! Of all the indignities!" Skurd said in response.

* * *

 _Instrumental Opening_

 _BEN 10!_

 _He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_

 _But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done!_

 _BEN 10!_

 _With a device that he wears on his arm,_

 _He can change his shape, and save the world from harm!_

 _When trouble's taking place,_

 _He gets up in its face!_

 _BEN 10!_

 _When lives are on the line,_

 _It's hero time!_

 _ **BEN 10!**_

* * *

 _ **Rampage of Tyrannopede!**_

* * *

Ben just roared at Gwen, Kevin, and Khyber again. The force of the roar was so great, Gwen had to use her Mana to anchor the three of them to the ground. Skurd looked to be very impressed by this creature that Ben had turned into.

"Now there's a sparring partner! Let's see what you creatures can do against it!" Skurd said.

"Yeah, here's the thing. Ben normally turns into Humungousaur!" Gwen started.

But she and the others had to jump out of the way as Tyrannopede slammed the ground with his tail. They regrouped at the Crabdozer head that was mounted on Khyber's wall, and yon huntsman took over the explaining.

"That thing has turned mister Tennyson into what he calls Tyrannopede! The beast that eats Vaxasaurians for breakfast! Literally… BREAKFAST!" Khyber added.

"Oh, the irony. It is delicious. As was the DNA. That Omnitrix is truly a morphable feast!" Skurd replied, unfazed by the predator before him.

"Indeed, it would make an excellent trophy." Khyber said.

"A trophy? What a waste! Can't you simply have the boy- WATCH OUT!" said Skurd.

Khyber had no time to react as he was hit in the face by Tyrannopede's tail. The hunter shook his head to regain his bearings, and glared at Ben. The predator then used his snout to ram Kevin up into the roof of the ship. He was dazed for a moment, but snapped out of it once he started falling and did a face plant on the ground.

 **"Kevin!"** Gwen yelled, worried about her boyfriend.

Thankfully, he wasn't hurt, and got right back up. Khyber ran over, knowing that even though they were enemies, the three of them were gonna have to work together to survive. Skurd slithered onto Gwen's shoulder, and still didn't look fazed by what was going on.

"Not to worry, before the fusion of the two matrixes I was the only thing keeping this huntsman from being damaged! Once Ben Tennyson is good and crazy, he's bound to make a mistake!" Skurd said.

"Let the new matrix rot Ben's mind?! Not practical, snotty. And really not cool!" Gwen said.

Her eyes widened when she saw Tyrannopede about to slam his tail down on her. Fortunately, she and the others got out of the way in time to avoid getting squishafied. The only problem was, they couldn't avoid the tail in time, and ended up getting slammed against the wall of the ship.

They slid off of the wall and fell on the floor just as Tyrannopede walked over to them. He raised his two left feet over our downed heroes and hunter, and repeatedly stomped on them. They were lucky enough to have not been hit by the claws of the beast! After a few hits, the three of them broke through the floor, and landed on a pathway. Tyrannopede roared in anger from both his prey escaping, and his legs getting stuck.

"Don't you hear that?" Gwen asked in slight pain.

Tyrannopede tried to free his legs, but it was no use. He just couldn't pull them up out of the hole in the floor. So he started slamming his head against the floor in an attempt to break through and get to his prey.

"He's ALREADY losing it, snotty!" Kevin said.

He grabbed Gwen and Khyber's arms, and jumped down between two iron beams just as Tyrannopede's head broke through the floor. They were about to run, but they were wrapped in a cocoon of thick, strong Tyrannopede silk before they could escape.

Within the cocoon, Gwen and company were trying to get out before things got ugly. Unfortunately, the more they struggled against the webbing, the denser it seemed to get. And Skurd still had a personal vendetta against Gwen and Kevin that needed to be taken into account.

"It's not 'snotty'! It's Skurd the Slimebiot! But I admire your creativity." Skurd said.

Gwen grunted as she pushed against her silky confines of web. And she was in no mood for a ball of slime to be patronizing her.

"Ngh... Don't patronize me!" Gwen said. "Wait... Why am I even talking to you?"

"Hmmm, perhaps it is because deep down you know that we're in this together. Hmmm? Partner?" Skurd said.

Gwen, Kevin, and Khyber just kept struggling against their bonds. They knew that if they didn't get free in time, they'd just be a takeout order for Tyrannopede. That's when Khyber realized something.

"Wait a second. Ben Tennyson is normally never seen without his Revonnahgander partner in law enforcement around." Khyber said.

"You mean Rook? Well if that's the case, then... WHERE IS HE?!" Kevin asked.

* * *

 _ *****With Rook*****_

* * *

On the outside of Khyber's ship, we find a certain Revonnahgander using his Proto Tool to try and saw through one of the windows. He wasn't teleported inside the ship like Ben was, but he wasn't about to let the boy die at the hands of some crazy hunter.

"Ben, I am on my way!" Rook said to himself.

Yeah... This could take a while.

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile*****_

* * *

"Look, I might be a booger to you, but if we don't work together then we're all gonna get our butts kicked!" Skurd said.

That was when they were almost impaled by Tyrannopede's sharp, dagger-like teeth! He ended up ripping the cocoon out along with one of the iron pillars. Rook was almost done drilling his way into the ship, but Tyrannopede burst headfirst through the roof and started thrashing his head from side to side in order to disorient his prey.

Rook yelped in surprise, and started firing at Tyrannopede, thinking that it was Khyber. The blasts had no effect, however, so it was apparent that this was going to be a greater challenge than ever. Suddenly, a cut appeared in the cocoon to reveal Kevin and the others. Our favorite Osmosian hybrid had turned his hand into a blade, and cut them out of the mass of sticky web.

But that's when things got interesting. Tyrannopede suddenly roared in agony, and began to shrink. He ended up changing back into Ben, and fell to the ground out cold. Rook got up there, and saw what had happened to the Omnitrix.

"What has happened to the Omnitrix?" Rook asked.

Kevin and the others had just gotten out of the cocoon, and were wondering that themselves. Khyber was the one to provide this information.

"If you must know, Revonnahgander, the Omnitrix and the Nemetrix have merged. Why? I don't know." Khyber said.

"Then we better hurry and get him back to Plumber Base!" Gwen said.

* * *

 _ **Well, this chapter is complete! I hope you enjoy it! See you next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, here we are with the newest chapter of Ben 10 Omniverse: Harmony Matrix Chronicles! I'm thinking about giving Danny a secondary form that is an amalgamation of all of the predators from the Nemetrix before the fusion. Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas as to what it should look like, feel free to send them in. Enjoy the chapter! Also, I think I might add the Bone Nabber from How To Train Your Dragon as one of Ben's predators in this story. Tell me what you think. And I know that Lewodans don't normally have legs, but I'm making an exception with Cicely.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Alien Database**

* * *

"Is that really what happened?" Max asked.

They had just gotten finished with interrogating Khyber about everything that had gone on at his ship, and were having a bit of a hard time believing what they had just heard. Then again, you would too if you heard that the Nemetrix had fused with the Omnitrix and caused Ben to go on a rampage. Oh wait, you just did last chapter. Well, either way, Max and the other Plumbers were quite skeptical about this whole thing, but Azmuth looked like he knew about something.

"I can assure you that I wouldn't lie about something like this. Whether you believe me or not is your choice." Khyber said.

"I was afraid of this..." Azmuth said.

The others in the room looked at the elder Galvan with raised eyebrows. Myaxx, however, seemed to know what her boss was talking about. She took out a bio scanner and started scanning this new Omnitrix. The data that she received only confirmed the suspicions of both her boss and herself.

"You're right, boss. Psychobos really screwed up this time." Myaxx said.

"What's the problem? Is Ben going to be okay?" Gwen asked, concerned for her cousin's safety.

Azmuth glared at the new Omnitrix, and sighed in defeat. He didn't understand how something like this was possible, but it happened anyway. He silently cursed that pathetic excuse for a scientist known as Psychobos for what was currently happening.

"Well, there is good news, bad news, more good news, and better news. Which do you want to hear first?" Azmuth asked.

"I believe that we should hear the bad news first." Rook suggested.

The others nodded in agreement, and turned their attention to the elder Galvan. Azmuth took a breath, and sighed in resignation. No backing out now.

"The bad news is, because of the sudden fusion of the Omnitrix and the Nemetrix, Ben was unable to handle the sudden burst of extreme biofeedback. And as such, he went on a rampage due to his body attempting to adapt to these insane amounts of biofeedback." Azmuth explained.

Khyber and the others who were there at the time dawned looks of realization. No wonder Ben couldn't tell friend from foe! His mind was too busy trying to register what had happened, so he couldn't understand what was going on! Khyber seemed to feel bad about what happened, and hung his head in shame.

"The first good news, however, is that this little rampage was thankfully a one time event. This new matrix is quickly stabilizing as Ben rests, and there should be no further acts of predatory rampage from here on out." Azmuth said.

That eased their worries greatly. But that still left a few unanswered questions in regards to the other good news, and the better news.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense! What's the other good news, and what's the better news?!" Skurd asked impatiently.

This earned the Slimebiot a good shakeup from Khyber. Let's just say, Skurd was seeing stars after that little experience.

"I was just getting to that. The other good news is that not only is this device preventing such high levels of biofeedback, but it's also creating harmony between the predator DNA and the DNA of the prey items!" Azmuth explained. "And the better news? Thanks to the polymorphic crystal in the Nemetrix coupled with the repairs made by Blukic and Driba to the Omnitrix, Ben can use Ultimate forms once again!"

This news shocked the group the most. Gwen, Kevin, and Max more so than the others. Ben was able to go Ultimate again? This was sure to help Ben out in many upcoming battles, especially against people like Vilgax, and Eon, or maybe even Albedo!

Suddenly, one of the transmitters began beeping. Patelliday went to check the signal, and began receiving the transmission. Gwen and Kevin immediately recognized the voice of someone that they haven't heard from in a long time.

 _ **"This is the queen Cicely of the planet Lewoda, requesting permission to land."**_ Cicely said over the Comm. Link.

"Permission granted. We'll send a small group of Plumbers to receive you, right away!" Patelliday replied.

So, the Plumbers went to go and receive the Lewodan queen while leaving Azmuth, Kevin, Gwen, Rook, and Khyber in charge of guarding Ben while he slept. It was a pretty uncomfortable silence as hero and villain had to remain in the same room. None of them noticed the green sparks coming off of the Matrix's faceplate as the screen fades to black.

* * *

 _Instrumental Opening_

 _BEN 10!_

 _He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_

 _But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done!_

 _BEN 10!_

 _With a device that he wears on his arm,_

 _He can change his shape, and save the world from harm!_

 _When trouble's taking place,_

 _He gets up in its face!_

 _BEN 10!_

 _When lives are on the line,_

 _It's hero time!_

 _ **BEN 10!**_

* * *

 _ **Royal Engagement Part 1!**_

* * *

The entourage of alien law enforcement agents were currently walking towards the medical wing of the base with two aliens that Ben knows quite well. They are members of an alien race known as the Lewodans, and the aliens in question are royalty on their home planet. One of them resembled a human woman, but there were some key differences. For one thing her skin was milk white in color, and she had solid light blue eyes with no pupils. She was wearing a hooded blue and black robe that went down to her feet.

The other was a strange little being cradled in the woman's arms. It had the same milky white coloration and light blue, pupiless eyes as the woman, but those were the only similarities. The smallest one actually looked like swirled vanilla ice cream, but it was the size of an average Earth one year old.

These two were queen Cicely and her son Tiffin. However, judging from the distressed look on the Lewodan mother's face, it looks like they're here for more than just a casual visit. And from the looks on the Plumbers faces, they seem to know what's going on. After a while of walking in silence, Driba decided to try and break the ice.

"So, how is it that you know Ben so well?" Driba asked.

"It was approximately half a year ago. Ambassador Zaw had decided to use my son as a peace offering to Jarett, the leader of the Pantophage. But in doing so, Tiffin would have been eaten by the Pantophage. But Ben Tennyson prevented such a horrible fate from befalling my child, and prevented a possible war that could very well have destroyed my people!" Cicely explained.

"Wow. Seems like you've got quite the history with Ben." Blukic said.

""That's true. But it doesn't explain WHY she's here exactly." Driba added.

"Oh picky, picky." Blukic said in annoyance.

Cicely and Tiffin were a bit put off by the behavior of the two Galvans. Tiffin looked up at his mother, and made little squeaks and whistle noises in order to communicate with her. While she couldn't really understand what her son was saying, she had a pretty good idea of what he was talking about.

"I know. Those two are creeping me out too." Cicely whispered.

Pretty soon, they made it back to Ben's medical room where they could hear a huge commotion going on in there. They opened the door with great caution, and found that Ben had transformed and was now attacking Khyber with Gwen, Rook, Kevin, and Myaxx trying to hold him down. Ben had transformed into…

* * *

 _ **Do you guys think that I should have Ben turn into the Bone Nabber? And if so, send in some name ideas for it. I hope you like this!**_


	5. ADOPTION NOTICE!

_**I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!**_

 _ **I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, I REALLY DO, BUT MY INSPIRATION FOR THESE STORIES HAS RUN COMPLETELY DRY! I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO DIE OFF, SO I'M PUTTING THIS UP FOR ADOPTION! IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY FROM ME AND CONTINUE WRITING IT, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE REQUIREMENTS FOR THE STORY! ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**_


End file.
